Talk:Slinky Dog
Toys and Aging Okay, I don't want this to be a debate or anything, but I really don't see why it's so necessary to say that Slinky Dog has aged in Toy Story 3. Toys can age in the sense that they're old toys that have been kept for years, but other than that they don't age the same way humans do. From what I've seen none of the characters suddenly got older voices or personalities out of Andy growing up. They're pretty much the same as when Andy was still a kid. So when you look at it that way, you might as well say that all of Andy's toys have aged cause they're all old toys. But FlowerLover9099 is only saying this for Slinky Dog (who I can't see any physical change of appearance in anyway) so I just don't see the point of bringing it up altogether. It's not something that's all that important to know about the toys. And if it's something to do with thinking that Slinky sounds older in Toy Story 3, it's really because Blake Clark does his voice now, and as good as he was in the film his voice might have some small differences with Jim Varney. But it shouldn't imply that Slinky grew an older voice, cause I'm under the belief that toys can't do that no matter how old they get. --Nick102 08:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, thanks for cleaning this up! --Jeff (talk) 11:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Naming again Per other name discussions, I'd say this should be moved back to "Slinky Dog," as the character's full name, used in credits, production materials, book adaptations, the "Art of" Book, toys, etc. In dialogue, he's called "Slink," more often than "Slinky," but his full name is "Slinky Dog," to avoid confusion with the more generic Slinky (the company authorized the use of "SlinkyTM Dog"). Also, when I get time I'll try to do more myself, but making these pages more than stubs with just a title and voice actor might help discourage new users from moving based on Wikipedia or personal opinions or so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree about moving it back for all the reasons you cited. And ditto re: stubs. We're still pretty new so everything's kind of a stub right now. —Scott (talk) 20:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just added a basic description and a source quote about the issue (I had been unaware that there had been an older "Slinky Dog" toy which inspired the character). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yup... I've been creating lots of stubs for a couple reasons. First, it helps us define a coherent structure, so new people know where things are supposed to be -- Cars Locations, Toy Story Characters, etc. They also give people a place to start sketching out pages, without wondering about whether the topic should have a page or not. :::Second, having lots of pages will help us in the Google rankings, which is also a consideration. Even stub pages will help. -- Danny (talk) 20:52, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Why wasn't Slinky in TSOT?